This document relates to scanning-beam display systems.
In a scanning-beam display system, an optical beam can be scanned over a screen to form images on the screen. Some display systems, such as some laser display systems, use a polygon scanner with multiple reflective facets to provide horizontal scanning and a vertical scanning mirror, such as a galvo-driven mirror, to provide vertical scanning. In operation, one facet of the polygon scanner scans one horizontal line as the polygon scanner spins to change the orientation and position of the facet and the next facet scans the next horizontal line. The horizontal scanning and the vertical scanning are synchronized to each other to project images on the screen.